


Lola's Keys

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Don't Touch Lola (Agents of SHIELD), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You don’t let anyone touch her!”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Lola's Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt 13 ‘cherry red’

“I’m so tired I can’t see straight,” said Phil. He walked around the car to open the passenger door, then frowned. “Clint?”

The archer was still standing where he’d left him, staring at the keys in his hand. “You’re letting _me_ drive Lola?”

Phil blinked. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because…” Clint faltered. “Because you don’t let anyone touch her!”

“You’re not anyone,” said Phil, because Clint had always been the exception, to all his rules… hadn’t he told Clint that?

“Yeah, you definitely didn’t,” Clint smiled, then tossed the keys and caught them again. “Let’s go home.”

Phil smiled back. “Okay.”

THE END


End file.
